A Mystic Falls Christmas
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. What do you get for the vampires who have everything? Caroline and Elena decide to do boudoir pictures for their men, Klaus plans to make good on his promise to take Caroline on a trip through Europe, and Damon doesn't know what to do for Elena. DE/KC
1. Chapter 1

**A Mystic Falls Christmas**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Hey, guys! I thought that with the holidays fast approaching and the midseason finale having a holiday theme, I'd do a Delena and Klaroline Christmas story. It's an AU and the plot is this: What do you get for the vampires who have everything? Caroline and Elena decide to do boudoir pictures for their men, while Klaus plans to make good on his promise to take Caroline on a romantic trip through Europe, and Damon doesn't know what to do for Elena.**_

_**Don't ask, I just thought I'd play around with this.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Mystic Grill..._

Elena sighed as she sat at the table. Caroline had suggested meeting her there after school and when Elena asked what it was about, the blonde vampire said that it was of the utmost importance. And so, like the loyal friend that she was, Elena agreed and for the past ten minutes since arriving at the popular Mystic Falls hangout, she waited for the other girl to show.

It wasn't long until Caroline finally arrived. She saw Elena waiting for her and went over to the table the brunette vampire was sitting in. No sooner did she sit down than Elena decided to ask her what this meeting was about.

"So, why did you ask me to meet you here, Caroline?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," the blonde replied. "You see, Christmas is coming and I wanted to do something very special for Klaus, seeing as how this is our first official Christmas as a couple. The only thing is, what do you get for the vampire who has everything?"

Elena nodded. "Oh. Yeah, I'm having the same problem with Damon. I want to give him something he'd really like. I keep asking him, but I get nothing in response."

"How about a bottle of his favorite bourbon? You know how he loves his liquor."

"I'm not getting him liquor, Caroline," said Elena. "Come on, this is serious." Remembering what she had said about doing something special for Klaus, she added, "Why not get Klaus some new art supplies? He's an artist, right?"

"Yeah, but that sounds too simple," said Caroline. "There's got to be something I can do that he won't expect." Her blue eyes widened. "Holy shit, I think I know what I can do." She looked at Elena. "What we both can do."

Elena blinked. "What's that?"

"Boudoir pictures."

"Boudoir pictures?" said Elena. "Caroline, tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was, but I'm not," said Caroline. "Imagine the look on Damon's face on Christmas morning when he opens his present and sees a picture frame that contains a sexy picture of you." She saw the look of hesitation on Elena's face. "Come on, Elena, this will be fun. Think of it as those pictures we took together when we were kids at the carnival."

"This is different, Caroline," said Elena. "Boudoir pictures are...sexy."

"Well, you do think Damon is sexy, right?" said Caroline. "Besides, women do this sort of thing for their boyfriends and husbands all the time. It brings out their wild side, and allows them to really act out their fantasies."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure this will work?"

"Trust me, Lena, I know what I'm talking about," said Caroline. "We both want to do something special for the vampires in our lives, and this is just the thing."

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Damon walked into the Mikaelson mansion, not sure why he had agreed to this. Klaus had requested his presence and although he wasn't exactly looking forward to it, he also couldn't help but be curious about it. With the Original hybrid, it could be anything.

No sooner did Damon enter than he saw his host approaching him. The elder Salvatore raised an eyebrow and said, "What's going on, Klaus? Why did you ask me here?"

Klaus smirked at his guest's curiosity. "Come now, Damon, we both know the answer to that question. I called you here because I wanted to discuss something with you."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"You know that this is my first official Christmas with Caroline and I want to do something special for her."

"You mean besides pretty dresses, jewelry and romantic drawings?"

Klaus nodded. "Precisely."

Damon sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Here he didn't know what he was going to get Elena and he had to give Klaus advice on what to give Caroline? _This is bullshit,_ he thought. _I should be asking him for advice, not the other way around. Oh well, no sense in refusing, especially since I might get some inspiration for Elena's gift in the process._

"Okay, I'll bite, figuratively speaking, of course," he said. "What's the one thing you _haven't_ done for Caroline yet?"

Klaus mused on that for a moment and then, his greenish blue eyes widened. "I think I've got it. When I had the ball here at the mansion, and Caroline and I were admiring my collection of artwork, I made mention of the landscape I had done that was currently on display at the Hermitage."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So, that's the answer," said Klaus. "I'll make good on the promise to take Caroline on a trip to Europe. She told me she had never been anywhere, and this will be the perfect opportunity to do it." He smiled. "Damon, you bastard, you are a genius."

Damon smiled as well, even though he wasn't sure why Klaus couldn't have come up with that himself. "Thanks." He cleared his throat. "So, now that we've got you situated, maybe you can help me figure out what to get for Elena."

"Ah, still clueless, are we? Well, surely, she has been dropping hints?"

"Yeah, but I want to do something special for her," said Damon. "_You're_ taking Caroline to Europe. How the hell can I top _that_?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a competition, Damon. There are no winners or losers."

"I'm a competitive guy, Klaus," said Damon. "I can't stand to be second best, not to _anyone_."

Before Klaus could say anything, Damon stormed out of the mansion, got into the Camaro, and drove away. Helping Klaus had done nothing to help with his frustration over not having a clue as to what to get Elena for Christmas. Whatever he did decide to get her, he hoped that it would be as epic as Klaus' gift to Caroline.

_**Note: With that, my new story begins. Damon will figure out what to get Elena, guys, I promise.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mystic Falls Christmas," Caroline and Elena meet at the Grill and discuss doing boudoir pictures for Damon and Klaus.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! I apologize for the delay, I had finals for school, not to mention final projects. Now that I'm done with that, I can update. Enjoy!**_

_Later..._

The photography studio seemed to be bustling with activity as Caroline and Elena walked in, their sexy outfits in tow. Elena looked around at all the girls that were lined up for appointments and wondered how they were ever going to be seen if there were so many already ahead of them.

"How are we going to get our pictures done with all these girls already lined up?"

Caroline smiled at her friend. "Have no fear, Lena, we'll be seen. I had my glamour shots taken here for Miss Mystic, and the guy knows me, so I can guarantee that we'll get in." She caught sight of the photographer. "And there he is now." Waving to him, she said, "Hey, Gustav! Remember me? Caroline Forbes? You did my glamour shots for Miss Mystic!"

The photographer, named Gustav, heard Caroline calling to him and went over to the girls. Elena raised an eyebrow at how quickly the guy responded and wondered what else Caroline did here besides getting glamour shots taken.

"Ah, Caroline, it's been a long time," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Caroline smiled. "My friend and I want to get some boudoir pictures taken. You see, we were talking about what we were going to get our boyfriends for Christmas, and I suggested we surprise them with some boudoir pictures. Could you be a doll and squeeze us in? I know it's last minute, but I really want something special for my boyfriend."

"I don't know," said Gustav. "I do have other girls and..."

He never got to finish because Caroline grabbed him with her free hand and made him look her in the eye. "Tell them we'd like a private session. You will be handsomely compensated for your time."

Elena watched as Caroline compelled Gustav and blinked. _Shit, I guess these pictures really do mean a lot to her if she's compelling the photographer into giving us a private session. I only hope we don't get in trouble for this later._

Gustav stepped back after being compelled and cleared his throat. "Very well, I'll arrange a private session for you and your friend. Wait right here."

Caroline smiled and slipped a $100 bill into Gustav's pocket before he walked away. Elena blinked again. She knew that the blonde vampire had her ways, but this was beyond impressive. For a few minutes, it was quiet before she spoke again.

"You really didn't have to compel him."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," the blonde replied. "With any luck, we'll get our private session and have our pictures taken." She smiled. "Come on, Elena, you've got to have a little faith in me."

"I do," said Elena. "I just didn't think you'd use compulsion on that guy."

"We're vampires, Elena, and vampires do what vampires do," said Caroline. "Besides, we want Damon and Klaus to have a great Christmas, don't we?"

Elena never got to reply because no sooner did Caroline finish her question than Gustav returned, a smile on his face. That meant that he was able to do what he was told.

"Good news, you two," he said. "Your private session has been arranged. Just go into the changing room and Margo will do your hair and make-up." He clapped his hands. "Oh, I can't wait for the magic to begin."

Elena laughed slightly. "Yeah, neither can we."

Caroline smiled and walked toward the changing room, Elena following close behind her. Although part of her felt bad that the other girls weren't going to get their turn, she reminded herself that she was doing this for Damon.

Once they were in the changing room, Caroline slipped out of her school clothes and into the ensemble she had chosen: a lacy black bra and matching panties, complete with a blood red silk robe. Elena admired what Caroline was wearing and smiled. She had to admit, Caroline really knew how to be sexy.

"You look great," she said. "Klaus isn't going to know what to do with himself when he sees your pictures."

"I know, right?" said Caroline. "That man is going to be in for the surprise of his existence."

Elena nodded and then changed into what she brought: a blood red silk bra and panties, complete with a black silk robe. Caroline smiled at her friend's choice and once both girls were done dressing, they went over to see Margo, the woman that was going to be doing their hair and make-up for their shoot. Margo was in her late thirties, possibly early forties, with short, auburn hair that had blonde highlights mixed in to make it look fiery, hazel eyes, and dressed in a black camisole top that left nothing to the imagination, dark blue jeans, and black leather boots. She smiled warmly at the girls when she saw them, which made Elena's earlier uneasiness fade.

"Hello, ladies," she said. "Gustav tells me you're here for boudoir pictures."

"That we are," said Caroline. "We want to show our sexy side to our special men."

Margo nodded. "Oh, don't worry, they'll feel extra special once they see just how sexy the two lovely ladies in their lives can be." She cleared her throat. "Now, who'd like to go first?"

Caroline raised her hand. "I believe I will go first, then my friend."

Elena sat on the couch nearby and watched as Caroline got her hair and make-up done. She was impressed by how skillful Margo was and couldn't wait for her turn so that she could experience the same thing. It wasn't long before Margo was finished with Caroline's look and Elena applauded.

Margo saw Elena's reaction and smiled. "Why, thank you, dear. I appreciate it."

Caroline smiled as well and got up from the chair and as she walked into the studio, she said to Elena, "Wish me luck."

"I don't think you need it," said Elena. "You'll definitely nail this."

Caroline nodded and walked through the curtain to where Gustav was waiting for her. She got into position and as Gustav snapped the camera, she got into various poses, pretending it was Klaus that was taking the pictures and really embracing the she wolf within.

A few minutes later, Gustav looked up from the camera and smiled. "That was excellent, Caroline. Your boyfriend is going to go nuts when he sees your shots. I enjoyed seeing all the poses, and it looked like you were really making love to the camera."

"Well, I'm no stranger to the camera, Gustav," said Caroline. "I have no reason to believe my darling Klaus won't find them just as enjoyable."

Not giving Gustav a chance to reply, she returned to Margo's station in time to see her finish Elena's look. She smiled at the brunette once she saw the final product.

"Elena, you look beautiful," she said. "No, more than beautiful. You look sexy."

"Thanks," said Elena. "Any tips for what to do in there?"

"Just pretend Damon is taking the pictures," said Caroline. "That'll make you feel less nervous and want to let your inner goddess come forth."

Elena nodded. "Thanks."

She climbed out of the chair and went through the curtain to the studio, where Gustav was waiting. Letting out a deep exhale, she got into position and as the camera snapped, she did what Caroline advised and pretended Damon was taking the pictures, which helped her loosen up and let her inner goddess out. Of course, in her case, she preferred tigress to goddess.

Then, just a few minutes later, the session ended and Gustav smiled as he looked up from the camera. He was impressed with what he saw today, from both Caroline and Elena. Whoever these men were that they were dating, they certainly were going to get a glimpse of the wild side they both possessed.

"You did great, Elena," he said. "The camera loves you."

Elena smiled as well. "Thank you, Gustav. You're definitely a great photographer."

Before Gustav could reply, Elena walked back toward Margo's station, where Caroline was waiting for her, obviously anxious to know how it went.

"Before you ask, it went great. I even took your advice and pretended Damon was taking the pictures."

"That's great," said Caroline. "I knew my advice would work." She hugged her friend. "Damon and Klaus are really going to love us when they see what we've done."

Elena nodded and returned her hug. There was no doubt in her mind that these pictures would go over big with the guys.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Like I said, updates were delayed because I had finals. But, your benevolent author has given you an update. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mystic Falls Christmas," Caroline and Elena go to the photography studio and have their boudoir pictures taken.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! I know this update is late, but I spent Christmas with some family friends and that delayed the next chapter. I might do Chapter 4 tonight as well, or later tomorrow.**_

_**Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – Christmas Day..._

Klaus ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the sofa by the fire, Damon taking his place on the chaise. The girls had told them that they had a special surprise for them, and to be honest, they didn't know just what to expect, especially not from the beautiful vampires they loved. With them, it could be anything.

Damon looked at the Original hybrid from where he was sitting. "What do you suppose they have for us?"

"I haven't the slightest," said Klaus. "Though, from the way they described it, it sounds like something very important." He looked around to see if they were still alone and when he didn't see anyone coming, he took the envelope containing the tickets he had gotten from the travel agent and showed them to Damon. "I got the tickets for our little romantic excursion."

"You did?" said Damon. "When?"

"Yesterday."

Damon blinked. "You got them on Christmas Eve? How?"

"It doesn't matter how," said Klaus. "What does matter is seeing Caroline's face light up when I give them to her, telling her that it was something I've wanted to do for her since the ball and never got the chance to." He pocketed the tickets. "So, what did you get for Elena?"

Damon never got to answer the question because Elena and Caroline were seen coming toward them, two packages in their hands and smiles on their faces. Damon and Klaus exchanged looks before they looked at the girls. Whatever they had, it certainly had them smiling.

"You two seem excited," said Damon. "What's in the packages?"

Elena smiled at her boyfriend and, instead of giving him a verbal reply right away, sat down next to him, placed the package in his lap, and kissed him, after which she said, "Open it and see."

Damon cocked his head in curiosity, but instead of asking, he tore off the wrapping and when he saw the frame with a sexy picture of Elena in it, he blinked and then looked at the brunette vampire, as though he didn't know what it was.

"Elena, when did you do this?"

"The other day," she replied. "Caroline and I went to this place where she got her glamour shots for Miss Mystic. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" said Damon. "Oh God, I _love_ it. I like how you embraced your wild side."

"I pretended the photographer was you."

Damon smiled at that. He kind of figured that by the way she was posing. He then saw a packet behind the fame. "What are these?"

"The other pictures," said Elena. "The one in the frame was my favorite one. I kind of figured you would've wanted to see my other poses, so I thought I'd give you the packet."

Her reply earned her a scorching kiss from Damon, which she eagerly returned. As they continued to kiss, Caroline went over to Klaus, handing him his present. "This is for you, sexy."

Klaus eyed the package curiously and opened it to reveal a frame with a picture of Caroline in a rather provocative pose. He looked at the blonde, not really expecting this at all.

"Did you..."

Caroline nodded. "Uh huh. I thought that I'd give you something special for Christmas, so Elena and I went to the photography studio that did my Miss Mystic glamour shots. And as you can see, I pretended you were the one behind the camera."

"Apparently," said Klaus. "Caroline, my love, I must say, this is very impressive."

Caroline smiled. "You mean you like it?"

Klaus grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him. "How's this for an answer?"

He then leaned in and kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her small body. Caroline returned his kiss and moaned against his mouth as their tongues collided and as she felt his hands caressing her. She had gotten the reaction she was hoping for, and that definitely made her Christmas.

Before the kiss got too persistent, Klaus pulled away and gently ran his thumb across her lips. "I got you something as well."

"Klaus, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," said Klaus. "It's something I've wanted to do for a while now, but I never got the chance to." He kept her where she was on his lap as he reached into his pocket. "Darling, remember when we were admiring my artwork the night of the ball and you told me you had never been anywhere?"

Caroline nodded. "I do. Why?" She gasped as the answer dawned on her. "Oh my God, you didn't."

"I most certainly did." He took out the envelope from his pocket. "I got us airline tickets for that trip I said I'd take you on."

Caroline took the envelope out of his hand and opened it, revealing the tickets in question. "Shit, I thought you'd have forgotten that after I snapped at you. This is...I don't know what to say to this. Except maybe ask how you got them."

"That's not important," said Klaus. "What's important is that we're going to be taking a romantic vacation through Europe, maybe even go to Russia so that I can show you my landscape that is hanging in the Hermitage."

Caroline looked at him and kissed him roughly, running her fingers through his hair. Klaus returned the kiss and ran his hands up and down her body again. Damon and Elena, who had finished kissing, watched them from their position on the chaise before Elena looked at Damon.

"What did you get me, Damon?"

Her question snapped the elder Salvatore to attention and he cleared his throat. "To be honest, Elena, I had a hard time finding you something." He saw that she was about to say something, but he placed his index finger on her lips, silencing her. "But, that doesn't mean you won't still get something. In fact, I think you'll find it in the driveway."

Elena blinked. "Damon, do you mean that you..."

"Go outside and see."

Elena vamp sped out of the mansion and when she got outside, she saw a red Ferrari parked in the driveway, a bow on it. Damon followed after her and smiled as he saw her admire it. After days of trying to figure out just what to get her, he had finally found something and seeing the look on her face when he told her was worth the effort.

"What do you think, _amore mia_? Did I do good?"

"Damon, this is amazing," she replied, her eyes still on the car. "I knew you said I'd find my gift in the driveway, but I never expected to find _this_."

"That's the beauty of being with me, Elena," said Damon. "You have to expect the unexpected." He pulled out the keys. "What do you say? Road trip?"

Elena turned and looked at him. "Only if I get to drive."

Damon smiled. "Why not? It's your car."

Elena returned his smile and went over to him, kissing him hotly as she took the keys from him. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.

_**Note: At long last, an update. Stay tuned as the adventure continues!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mystic Falls Christmas," Caroline and Elena give Damon and Klaus the pictures, which is met with positive results, and Klaus presents Caroline with the airline tickets he purchased and Damon gave Elena a Ferrari.**_

_**Okay, I'm going to try and do this in one shot. Enjoy!**_

_Rome, Italy – Several Days Later..._

Caroline smiled as she and Klaus walked into the hotel room. They had started their excursion the day after Christmas and Rome was the first stop on their European tour. After she had examined the décor, Caroline turned and looked at Klaus, who had just set their luggage down on the floor, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him.

"I know that we've just started our trip, but I'm already having a great time."

Klaus smirked. "I aim to please, darling."

"And please me you certainly shall." Caroline looked toward the bed. "How about we take that bed for a spin? I want to give you a proper thank you for doing this for me."

"My word, love, you are anxious to get things rolling, aren't you?" said Klaus. "But, I don't see the harm in granting your request. After all, you did say you'd give me a proper thank you for my gift."

Caroline smiled again and kissed him even deeper than she did before. Klaus returned her kiss, picked her up bridal style, and carried her toward the bed, laying her down. He left her lips for a moment and pulled off his henley shirt, revealing his perfectly chistled chest to her before kissing her again, placing her hands on his chest so that she could touch it. This earned her a satisfied groan from him as he undid the button and zipper of her jeans, pulling them slowly down her legs. Caroline let out a muffled scream against his lips as she felt what he was doing to her, trembling under his hands.

Feeling her fangs growing, Caroline pulled away from his lips and drove them into his neck, growling hungrily as his blood oozed into her mouth, making contact with her taste buds. Klaus groaned as he felt her biting him and yanked off her jeans, as well as her panties. He wanted to take the rest of her clothes off, but he had to wait until she was done feeding.

After a few minutes, she pulled out of his neck, licking up the excess blood with her tongue, kissing the wound and feeling him shiver upon impact. Shit, the things this little blonde vampire could do to him to drive him crazy. When he was sure she was done, he undid the buttons of her sweater, throwing it on the floor by her discarded jeans and panties. He then removed her bra with his teeth, leaving the clasps miraculously intact.

Klaus then kissed her neck, trailing his kisses down her body to the part that ached for him the most, his cock responding immediately. Oh, how he wanted to penetrate her core. Without wasting a second, he yanked off his jeans and boxers, driving his hard erection into her, grabbing her wrists and holding them down on the mattress as he began to thrust hard and fast against her. Caroline gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping in perfect sync with him.

Feeling herself getting close, Caroline threw her head back, arched her back and let out a pleasurable scream. Klaus chuckled as he heard her scream and followed suit half a beat later. He took one of her hands and placed it where they were joined, allowing her to feel just how hard he was.

"You see what you do to me, my angel? You make me want you."

Caroline panted. "It's not hard when I'm with the most powerful being the world has ever known."

Klaus smirked and rolled over on his back so that she was on top. "Ride me, darling. Have at it."

Smiling, Caroline gyrated herself against him as she rode him, leaning down to kiss him, not caring that his blood was still on her lips, determined to do exactly as he told her. It was like the first time all over again. Then again, they were immortal, so every time felt that way.

_New Orleans, Louisiana – That Same Moment..._

Elena let out a pleasurable scream as she threw her head back. She and Damon had been on the road for a few days after he had given her the Ferrari, and she was enjoying every second of it. She was even enjoying this little romp they were having after they had stopped in New Orleans.

Damon smirked as he grasped onto her hips, feeling her ride him hard and fast, keeping in time with her movements. "That's it, _amore mia_, let me know you're enjoying this."

Elena panted. "I'm _definitely_ enjoying it. I've been wanting to thank you for my Ferrari since we started this little road trip."

"And thank me you are," said Damon. "I love you, Elena, more than you could ever know."

He pulled her down for a scorching kiss, running his hands down her back to her ass, squeezing it hard and heard her let out a muffled scream against his lips. Elena continued her gyrations as she returned his kiss, her body trembling from the passion that she felt from him. She didn't need to tell him she loved him, because she felt her love for him enveloping them at this very moment.

Damon then rolled her onto her back, continuing to kiss her. Elena then placed her hands on his back, digging her nails into his skin and drawing blood. Damon groaned against her lips as he felt her scratching him. He would heal from it, of course, but it still felt good.

_**Note: Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I didn't want to repeat anything, so I'll end the chapter here. I'm probably going to do another two chapters after this (my plan was to do 5, maybe 6 chapters). I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
